Road to Elysium
by odstrookie49
Summary: He gone through many roads in the Mojave, knowing what decision to make, and doing his best to ensure there were no threat in the Mojave. He didn't expect a disaster to come at Hoover Dam and sucked to another world full of animal people and Monsters. Rated M for the Gore/Violence and Other stuff. Took place One year after NCR Ending.
1. New World Blue

**Here is my Courier stat's and equipments:**

 **Name: Todd**

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L**

 **Strength- 7**

 **Perception- 8**

 **Endurance- 6**

 **Charisma- 8**

 **Intelligence- 6**

 **Luck- 7**

 **Armor**

 **Courier Vest -NCR-. (He modified it and looks like the one in the concept art)**

 **Ulysses Breathing Mask**

 **Desperado cowboy hat**

 **Weapons**

 **All American**

 **Gobi Campaign Scout Rifle**

 **YCS/186**

 **Survivalist Rifle**

 **Katana**

 **Blood-Nap Bowie Knife**

 **Plasma-Caster**

 **Q-35 Matter Modulator**

 **Riot Shotgun**

 **A Light Shining in Darkness**

 **Ranger Sequoia**

 **Arc Welder**

 **12.7mm SMG**

 **Red Glare**

 **Frag grenades- 20**

 **Tri-Beam Laser Rifle (Modified)**

 **The Transportalponder**

 **Meds**

 **Stimpaks (Enough for a lifetime)**

 **Med-X- 25**

 **Radaway- 45**

 **Rad-X- 30**

 **Doctor's Bag- 10**

 **Drinks**

 **Whiskey- 15**

 **Iced Cold Nuka Cola- 35**

 **Absinthe- 2 (He doesn't drink it but he just carries it)**

 **Also he kept the Synthetic parts, besides his brain he still have it in him.**

* * *

 _There's been stories about beyond this world, about adventures or chosen ones who would give their lives for a cause they think is necessary. But there's one who follows only by the roads he chosen and lead him to the outcome of a ending, then a new beginning. Along that road, A message he carries, so he may pass it on._

 _It's said war - war never changes. Men do, through the roads they walk. But the road he has taken was only a beginning._

 _-1 year later, The Victory of Hoover Dam. Todd's PoV-_

It has been a year since The second Battle for Hoover Dam, NCR victory on the Mojave wasteland. Things were fine, minus how many fiend are still around, taxes, and the NCR having no president after that -ahem- Incident with a bomb Vertibird. Primm became a trading Hub, Followers kept the fort and help locals after aiding the NCR at Hoover Dam, Great Khans gone somewhere I think Wyoming, the Boomers developed a healthy trading relationship with the NCR, BoS and the Republic had a truce, curing the Nightkins, and for those who helped me well they're doing fine without me having their own life besides ED-E he's still with me. Boone is with his old unit, Veronica secluded herself, Arcade is a teacher, Raul is a Vaquero, Lily is searching her past life, Rex is at the Lucky 38, and Cass well she still The Whiskey Rose after all. What am I doing now? I basically owned the lucky 38, but haven't reopened it to public yet and visiting the Big MT for sometimes make sure those crazy brain jar eggheads stay intact. But today NCR Inviting me to Hoover Dam for some speech talking about The battle and all.

-In the Lobby of Hoover Dam-

I was in the lobby with some Rangers prepping for my entrance for the speech, making sure no bomb or legionaries trying to attack. I was just standing there, waiting, and thinking to myself "What else do I say?"

"Sir, we're about to head up stage now" Said One of the Ranger Veteran.

"Alright, lead the way." I replied back.

I followed the ranger out of the door along with one behind me. We made our way to the stage, seeing there's crowds of troops, Rangers, Citizens, I could see Boone with his 1st recon Unit, Arcade with some of his fellow Followers, Veronica who was watching along with some BoS Soldiers, Cass was there drunk as usual, and ED-E was amongst the crowd. Once we got on stage instead of the colonel giving the speech, Chief Hanlon was the one with the Microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you for coming out here today for this very special occasion. It is my pleasure to introduce to you, The Courier who survived the shot through the head, Hero of the New California Republic, The Lone Ranger himself. Todd" As the Chief finish the crowd begins to clap. When I was about to speak on the Microphone, My Pip-boy starts making static sounds like something is messing with it systems.

"Is something wrong?" Hanlon asked me.

"Something's up with my Pip-" Before I could say anything more the sky suddenly got so dark cloudy. Everyone was confuse on what's going on with the weather today, but then flash of lightning in the sky which were purple. Then on top of Hoover Dam, I saw the clouds swirling into some sort of Vortex and then glow like a Plasma rifle overcharging but purple, the only thing I could say was, "Holy shit..."

Everyone tries to get inside the Main lobby or exit Hoover Dam but they were being float to the sky like the gravity on earth was gone. I struggle to grab hold of something to keep me from being pulled into the air but failed. As I float aimlessly in the air to the vortex, I could see Hoover Dam only to be ripped apart. After that I was going Inside the Vortex, then complete darkness. I thought to myself in that dark limbo, Was that the end of the world? or was I dreaming?...

I guess I'll never know.

...

I felt a nice of air, then opened my eyes quickly to see a star filled sky. I didn't question about as get up from my back and tried to standing up.

I know for sure, that a Vortex sucked nearly the entire area of the dam cleaned but I couldn't get myself to believe this was real or not until I felt a slight pain in my back like I was hit by a sledge hammer.

I looked in up in the sky. It was nighttime, stars were showing, the moon was bright. Look at my surroundings, seeing... Wait a minute! The trees and the bushes, they were perfectly green, the grass too, and flowers?! The only fresh plants I seen were the ones in Vault 22 and that one facility from the Big MT. I took out my bowie knife and ready it. Then slash inside of my hands, the cut wasn't deep but blood was showing and it was a bad idea to do that. "Ah fuck! Yep, this no dream... THEN WHERE THE ACTUAL FUCK AM I!"

Then I heard rustling in the bushes, then pulled out my Survivalist rifle and aim straight at it only to be surprised by a group of I think it was some sort mutants. "Has a super mutant been fucking a deathclaw?!" One tried to strike me but I manage to kill with a headshot, one manage to hit me with a stick I manage to kill it with my knife. The other tried to gang up on me, I take my knife from the other mutants head and threw it at the closes one then shoot down the other one with a clear headshot. I looked around and see there were no more o those things insight but that one hit from the stick made the pain even worse.

"Son of a bitch! Got no choice but to sleep this one out."

...

My campsite was set with a fire and my trusty bedroll kit. Took 2 Med-X then lay on my Bedroll then going in it.

"Another day and another road. Great" I said to myself before sleeping.

...

During my sleep I heard screams and voice, but I don't recognize any of them. Then I saw some sort of town engulfed in flames. I didn't know what was happening, it was like I'm in hell. Everything fades to darkness then little bit of light but this time I'm in a forest exactly like where I am. Two dark figures were in the right and left side, one was holding a knife keeling and the other was standing up holding a sword looking at the kneeled guy.

"You murderer! My parents did nothing wrong!"

"You have been deceived, little one. Your parents turned against their king - an act of pure treason. What resistance there was, was led by your family alone."

"You destroyed my village... murdered my friends and family! You will not survive this day!"

"I take no joy in slaughtering one as young as child, But you forced my hands."

They both charged at each other until a flash blinded me.

...

I woke up quickly like something is near, I was breathing like a junkie who took too much jets. I didn't know why I had that dream, but It almost felt like it happened before.

-Growl-

"And I'm hungry... Well good thing I still have some food with me."

Then I brought some food out, A pan and some plate with eating. I was going to make a kickass omelet. First I start up my fire again, then hold my pan above the fire, crack a deathclaw egg, after its little cooked I put some cheese from BlamCo Mac & Cheese, added slices of mutfruit, put a huge slice of mirelurk meat in, finally fold it in half and wait a second for it to cook.

"Now that's a omelet!"

I got the plate ready and put bad boy on it, Got one of my Nuka Cola ready. But before I starts digging in, there was a rustle from a bush near me. I put down my plate and pointed my rifle at the bush as I walked towards it.

"What do you mutant bastards wa-"

As I looked in the bush nothing was there. I begin to relief myself thinking it was a bird, went back to my food, but it wasn't there.

"What the fuck?!"

Then I heard munching noises and rustling, then whisperings sounding like a little girl's voice.

"We're gonna get caught because of you." Whispered the voice.

I approach slowly to the bush with my rifle ready.

"Sorry, But the food smell good." Replied another one.

When I got to the bush I readied myself and opened only to see two rabbit looking children one girl, one boy who was eating my omelet.

"...Um, Hello?"

* * *

 **A/N First time writing a Fanfic (Well since forever), But excited to do this two of my favorite games. Feed back and thoughts are alright.**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Trouble In Aurora

"...Um, Hello?" That's all I said to them.

They both have shocking expression on their faces, and seem like they were about to run away. But I'm not that kind of person who doesn't care, so I holstered my rifle and try to... Not make them see me as a monster.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you two. I thought you were those things that attack me yesterday. And don't worry about taking my food, I can always make another."

They looked at each other, then back to me in a confused moment.

"Listen, if you want to go home then go. I'm not gonna do anything bad to you two. Also I don't know what this place is." I said while putting my bedroll away in my inventory.

"The Glade. You're in the Glade." The Little girl replied.

The Glade? Never in my life I heard of this place, So I asked them a couple of questions.

"Ok, I have more than question for the both of you. Am I on earth? What are your people called? Finally, are your people friendly?"

"What's Earth?" Yep that figure's I'm in another world.

"You're in Falana. Our people are called Warmbloods and yes their friendly Mr. Monster." Said the little girl.

"I'm not a monster or I'm called by that." I replied.

"Then what are you?" The boy asked while still eating my omelet.

"I'm a human. My name is Todd, but You can call me Courier Six if you like."

"Courier? You're a messenger?" The girl asked

"Kinda like that. So what are you kid's name?"

"I'm Colleen, and the one who's eating your food is my brother Corbin."

I smile, then asked them one more question. "So what brings you two out here?"

Corbin replied, "Well because of that loud sound from last night and trying to keep away from Mr. Gianni."

My fighting made some attention and I was wondering why would they be staying away from the person he said.

"Who's this Gianni guy?"

"He's a person from our village. Gianni is always telling Corbin to stop being "Childish", and tells him to grow up! One time he made Corbin go to the woods to clean his clothes alone with those monsters, I hate him for that!" Colleen replied in a very angry but sad tone.

"Damn..."

That was a dick move for a man like that telling these kid's what to do. I feel like punching him in the face for that. But that will not work out with law enforcers there...

"Um, Todd?"

"Huh?"

"Um... Would you like to come to Aurora with us?" Corbin asked

"They wanted me to come to their village?" I thought to myself.

I didn't know what to do from here on out, so my option is Go with them or not just wander to a place that I have no fucking clue about. I know my answer to that question.

"Fine by me, unless none of your folks try to attack me."

"Don't worry their the most friendly people you'll meet." Corbin answered with a smile.

"Yeah." I said.

...

It's been 1 hour and I think we're half way to the village. During the walk I told the kids about my world and what I did, Colleen was surprise and Corbin was amazed. But I didn't tell them about the divide, I attend to keep that to myself.

"Wow, your almost like Dust." Corbin said.

"Who's Dust?" I asked.

"Remember when I said Corbin went to clean Gianni's clothes and... You know?"

"Yeah?"

"Dust was the one who saved him and Corbin always dressed like him." Colleen said with a smile.

After hearing what she just said, this Dust must been a big deal in this world. I appreciate a man with good heart for children, especially these two. Before I could follow them further I saw a passage at the bottom of the tree bridge their crossing, then I just jump down and checked it out.

"Todd, where are you going?" Colleen called out.

"Checking something out." I replied.

"There could be a chest down there." said Corbin.

I followed the passage which what Corbin said lead me to a chest that is locked. To me it can be easy to lock picked, So I went to it and started lock picking it. Thing's started off good but then lost a bobby pin at the first try, Second try was almost good but failed, on my third try I finally got the lock and opened the chest.

"Well I'll be damned."

There were gems, foods, and some gold coins. Now I know what the currency here is and it's not bottlecaps. So I took it all and headed back up.

Once there, the kids were hiding in bushes, I was about to ask them why are they hiding, It's because of the monsters coming this way. I readied my rifle and begin firing at them, I got a decent amount of headshots with one of their heads blown apart. One tried to come up from behind me, so I quickly gun butted it's face which caused it to lose some teeth and blood. After finishing of the remaining monsters, I saw smoke in the sky far in the direction we were going.

"Hey kids!"

"Yes Todd?" Replied Corbin.

"That where your village is?"I asked while pointing at the smoke.

They looked shocked, then started running toward the direction where the smoke is coming from. I run after them with my rifle, making sure we don't cross any monsters on our path.

...

We were out of the forest and in a valley, I manage to clear the path for the kids while they were in front of me thanks to my VATS. We came across a burning structure which was a farm, but no bodies. That's a sign that whoever owned it must of escaped.

We kept going until we stumble upon two dead bodies at the entrance of the village, both look like mouse male and female. I checked the bodies there were no signs of stab marks or scratches but burnt marks on their stomachs and blood was flowing out of their mouths. As I touch the blood it was almost felt like touching a boiling pot of water.

"What the fuck..."

"What happened to them...?" Colleen asked in a frightened manner.

"Someone or something cooked their insides. This is just fucked up."

"Hey, I found Mr. Kye. He's alive, but badly hurt." Said Corbin.

Me and Colleen went to where Corbin is, the guy was a I think a Fox or a Wolf I don't know. He got a left eye black, huge scratch marks on his bodies, and blood coming out of his mouth.

"Oh shit..."

"St...Stay...Back" The guy by the name of Kye said with a little cough.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you nor I'm with the attackers. Hang on, I'm gonna bring out a Stimpak."

"Stim What?" Asked Corbin.

With one syringe I got out, I injected it into Kye. He was still scared like I'm still harming. But his face changed into a full on frightened expression.

"NO! STAY BACK, THE MONSTER DID SOMETHING TO ME!"

"Hang on What?!"

The man starts gushing lot's of blood out of his mouth, shaking violently, and his eye's begins to pop. I pushed the kids away including myself, then the man explodes into a gory piles of hot guts and blood.

"Holy shit..."

"What could of done this?" Asked Colleen still shocked at the site of gore that use to be Kye.

I looked around seeing houses still burning, but on top of one house I saw a figure with a hooded cape, it jumped right off of the roof and landed behind us revealing to be wearing a grey mask with orange glowing eye's along with red plating and thin legs. I quickly got back up with my weapon ready and the kids were behind me.

"And who are you suppose to be. You do not resemble a Warmblood, but you protect their Younglings." He said.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, who the hell are you? Why attack a village full of innocent people?"

"Innocent? Heh, Don't make me laugh... What they are is little concerned to you, now step aside so I may handle those younglings behind you."

"Goddamn it, you sadistic motherfucker! YOUR. NOT. KILLING. ANYONE!"

"Such a mouth you have... um... What are you?"

This guy was getting on my nerves. I was getting tired of talking to him and just shoot him right now.

"My race isn't important. What's important is what I'm about to do to your sorry ass."

Then he brought out two of his hand, fire starts to show then a wave of fire blasted the surrounding houses.

"I believe that this little talk is enough! If you won't back away, then I will turn you into nothing but ashes! Ready to face death by the hands of Raze!"

"...Heh, you know I am." I replied, then starts shooting straight at him. He dodge every bullet in a incredibly fast speed. He shot a fire at me, I manage to dodge then keep on shooting.

"Get to safety, now!"

"But, What about you?" Corbin asked.

"I'll be fine just go!"

They both ran to safety, The Raze guy tried following them.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I ran towards him with all my might and put him to the ground then started hitting with the back of my survivalist rifle. After a few hits he kicked me off, as I laid on the ground he was standing up with my rifle on his hand then kneeled it in half and tossing it to the sides.

"That was a special rifle jackass." I said, then jump back up. I pulled out my Joshua pistol and pointed at him, but he slapped to side. I tried punch him, it does no damage on him. He kicked me to back to the ground then readies his fire attack which was about to come down from the sky, I manage to roll away from the area as the fire came down to the spot. Got back up on my feet and stared right at him and he did the same to me.

"Very persistent I see, yet very dull. Your tactics and weaponry are no match for me." He said.

"Don't count on that." I tried figuring out what to use, but I just rolled the dice of fate and took out my Katana blade and readied myself.

"That...Blade... It couldn't be." He said.

"Huh?"

"How dare you wield a blade such as that! Where did you find it?! It doesn't belong to you!" He yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Raze started shaking violently that he burned down his hooded cape on him and more fire starts to show.

"No matter, I'll just take it from your burnt corpse!" He starts throwing fireball rapidly, I dodged them quickly and ran straight to Raze. I started swing my sword at which actually made cuts on him for some reason.

"Hey, what happen to dodging fast?" I asked with a smile.

"S..Shut up!" He's getting ready to summon fire from the sky again, then I just lunged myself to him and start cutting his armor down until I see a opening. Once I saw a opening on his chest I was about to pierce him, but was kicked down once more.

"Enough! Enough of this nonsense! I'll put an end to this, once and for-!" Before he could finish a gun was fire. Blood started to come out of him, then he tremble to the ground. I look to where the gun was fired, saw Corbin holding my pistol and was shaking. I got back up, looked at Corbin, then head to where Raze was dying on the ground. Rain starts pouring in.

"So... This is... How I die..."

I stared at him.

"This my ending..."

"What are you?"

"He said the same thing to Fuze... I'm among the last of a dying breed. A race once proud... But killed by "their" hands"

"You mean the Warmbloods? "

"Yes... We Moonbloods were outcast... scattered to the wind. The Warmbloods took everything from me... My home... My... Family"

After hearing that, I started feeling bad for him. But he murder countless Warmbloods that weren't involved in what he said.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that."

"There is sadness in your eyes. But it is not guilt. It is pain. You've must of experience this before haven't you?"

"..."

"G-Gaius... He and the army he led, kills Moonblood and His own kind. The part of his kind who our greatest allies... All except one... But... Gaius is already dead... But the Warmblood Army still lives... The King now commands them... The war is still... on.."

"A sole survivor? Who is it? And who's this King guy?" I was surprised at least one person survived.

"That... is an answer... You must find alone... Stranger... My soul... Is fading away... The life thread is calling to me... and so... are my people."

"Farewell, Stranger. Ashes to ashes..."

Hearing those word I remember reading that in the scripture I got from Zion. Before leaving I looked back at the body of Raze.

"...dust to dust."

I walked to Corbin who was standing there holding my gun and had a sad expression on his face.

"Hey kid, what's wrong." I asked and kneeled down to look straight at him.

"What he just said, is it really our fault. Are all of us responsible for his peoples death? Did I even do the-" There were tears coming from his eyes.

I couldn't bare seeing a child cry, even thinking that he murdered a man for no reason.

"Corbin listen to me. Not all Warmbloods are responsible for their death, you know your folks in this village more than I do that they never do a thing like that. Well I think some do."

"What?"

"Nothing. Listen the point is... No one here is the attackers. What you did. You did it to save me. Thank you." I said with a smile. Corbin wiped his tears then smile back at me. Then he handed me back my gun and I just put back in my inventory along with my survivalist rifle.

"So, where your sister at?"

"With some of the villagers who survived."

"Where?" I asked.

"Come on." I followed Corbin to the center of the village which has some sort of cave passage that has been blocked from the inside with crates and rocks. Corbin walk up to it and knocked on one of the crates.

"It's me Corbin and I brought the person who stop the monster."

The Crate was being pulled away leaving an opening, I followed Corbin but was greeted with a spear on my neck by a beefed up Warmblood along with an old one.

"Corbin, What have you brought in here!" He said

"Wait he's the one who stop the monster!" Corbin replied.

"Well, you're the one who shot-"

"Quiet!"

I was about yell at them to back off, but luckily Colleen came in and stop the two "Guards" I guess, stop pointing their spears at me.

"Please don't, he's friendly and new to Aurora. Your just gonna kill a innocent man who didn't even attack us?!"

The old one looked at her then lowered his weapon.

"She's right, Calum. We don't even know who's this stranger is and if Corbin said was true then we should be thanking him."

The buff one had a concerned looked the lowered his weapon.

"I still don't like this." The guy name Calum said.

"Man even the Casino guards aren't that stubborn."

"Sorry about that, We thought you were with that monster." The old one said.

"Eh, It's fine."

"So is it true, Is the monster dead?" Calum asked.

"With Corbin's help, yes he is."

A group of Warmblood came up to me, they all looked like different type of animals and very colorful.

"Howdy. Name's Todd, But I'm mostly called Courier Six." I greeted.

After I greeted them, Each of them told me their names.

"My name is Bean, you probably know Calum by now."

"I'm Moska and this is Sarahi." The purple rabbit said showing a female rabbit behind him then waves at me.

"Fale." Said the one with a round hat.

"Name is Avgustin, New to these parts?" Said a huge mouse.

"I am." I replied.

"I'm Mordecai, I owned a shop... Used to." Said the merchant.

I looked the one who remained quiet, but he seemed to be paranoid about something and he was holding some sort of box.

"What your name?"

"Me, why?! So you can take my soul and put it inside a box?!" He answered.

The guy seems like he was on chems like one of those drug addicts back in freeside.

"Ok..."

"Oh don't worry about Reed here, he's always like this." Said Moska

"I'm Oneida and this my husband Geehan." Said the old lady.

"Nice to meet you youngster, also you wouldn't happen to come across my farm?" Greeted Geehan.

"You mean the one that was on fire?"

The old couple expression began to sadden. I felt sorry for these people losing their homes on a day like this. As for the other villagers were sitting down and just staring at me. Guess not all of them trust me.

"I'm Mayor Bram and I would like to thank you for stopping that monster from killing all of us."

"It's nothing, just a being from another world doing his job. Also sorry about your village..."

"Don't worry about it. There's always another village to resettle at." He replied.

"But can't you people rebuild your houses?" I asked.

He gave me a sadden look.

"I wish we could, but we can't. We don't have enough materials for all of the houses and some of us aren't experience builders, they're mostly at the Royal part of Falana which is really far."

"Well, Damn..." I said.

When I was about to sit down, The radio on my Pip-boy found a signal. So I tune it to the station of the signal and hear the Ranger chief voice.

"This Ranger Chief Hanlon, being attack by Unknown hostiles! Requesting Immediate assistance to any NCR personal close to this position! We have taken casualties, need backup Immediately!" The Signal stops there.

I looked at the Villagers who were confused on what that voice came from.

"So... Who wants to get out of here?"

...

-3rd PoV-

 _ **A forest in an Unknown Location**_

A orange Nimbat name Fidget was just flying around with both hands on her belly.

"Where to Find food around here. It's better if Dust..." she said remembering what had happened to him. She continues onward to search for something to eat.

During the Travel she stumble upon a metal ball with thin metal sticks on it, she went to it to get a closer look at it wonder what it is.

"What is this thing?" She said, but the ball banging from the inside then opened right in front of her revealing a male Nimbat who was grey with yellow eyes.

"Oh... Hi there." Fidget greeted.

"Um.. Hi." He replied struggling to get out, Fidget took his hand and pulled him out. while on the ground he looked up at her in a confused look.

"I'm Fidget."

"ED-E"

* * *

 **Well I'm done with that, sorry for taking too long. I'll try to get my next chapter done before Thanksgiving. If not maybe first day of December and Yes, I chose the idea of making ED-E a Nimbat. Please comment or give suggestions. Peace out!**


	3. Vengeance of a Moonblood

-Todd's PoV-

I was following my Pip-boy compass to the destination along with survivors of Aurora village. It has been 30 minutes since we left, killed a bunch of monsters along the way. Couldn't use my Survivalist rifle until I find a repair person around here, if they had any.

"Ugh this is taking too long." Said a guy with a black hat.

"Not my fault you chose to join us."

He gave me an annoyed face then smoke his pipe the sixth time, I wasn't sure what the guy's deal was until, "Hey mister, didn't get your name before. What is it?"

"Gianni." He replied.

"Wait a minute, Your that bastard who made Corbin do your chores defenseless! I heard that paybacks a bitch wasn't." I said with a laugh. I remember Colleen told me about this Dust fella and a bat thing putting poison ivy in his clothes.

"Ugh, I can't believe you know that! Wait how did you know that?!"

"I ain't telling, but let me say this and it better not happen another time, never mess with these kids again. Do I make myself clear..." I looked back at him with a glare.

"I...Well... I don't think you should be threatening me like that with-"

"Ahem"

Gianni look around and saw everyone was staring at him with disgust on their faces.

"Hehe... I guess it's for the best..." He said with a frighten look.

"Good." I said, then look at both Corbin and Colleen who smiled at me and gave them a wink. As we continue onward through this forest, I heard rustle in the bushes. I halted the group and pointed riot shotgun at that direction and guards ready themselves.

"Who's there!" I yelled.

"Wait is that?" Said a familiar voice.

"That sounds like-." Another one replied.

I was trying to remember who those voices, then it hit right back at when I was at Camp Golf.

"Wait a sec, Mags? O'Harahan?"

"Holy shit... Sir is that you?" Asked Mags.

"Who else do think? Mr. New Vegas?" I replied.

More chatter came and then the Misfits along with some troopers came out of the bushes. There were like 15 troopers alongside The Misfits, they were rookies of course must of been station to Camp Golf but were at the Speech.

"Thank god it's you sir, we thought you and these um... animal folks are those monsters trying to kill us." O'Harahan said with relief.

Corbin came up behind me and looked at the NCR Troopers.

"Who are these people Todd?" He asked.

"Soldiers, NCR Troopers." I said then holstered my shotgun.

Mags came up to me with a radio on her hand and said, "We can talk later, but we got to help out the Rangers. Colonel Moore and McCredie still aren't back."

"Wait they're here with you?" I asked.

"Not anymore. Moore wanted to see the rest of the area, instead of taking some of us with her she took McCredie." Poindexter replied.

"I call bullshit for that decision. She told us to wait until they return and hours later we're attack by a bunch of monsters." Razz said crossing his arms.

-Flapping-

Everyone readied they're weapons, the villagers were being cautious, Corbin and Colleen were holding each other.

"Ssssh, Nobody make a sound or move..." Avgustin whispered.

-Flapping-

"What was that?" I asked.

" Avees. Easy to take one, but deadlier in packs..." Avgustin replied right next to me.

"Ah shit."

 _ **AAAAH!**_

We all turn to the direction of the scream and saw a Trooper being dragged up by some flying lizards. Then more of them came from the sky and charged at us, and every soldier including me starts shooting at them.

"Incoming!"

I manage to take three down before they got to me, some of the Troopers manage to kill some but two troops were taken to the air and one was clawed in the stomach. When I was reloading I saw what these Avees do with those Troopers in the sky.

"Holy shit..."

They were being ripped apart and eaten alive. That was most fucked up thing I ever seen than a tunnler killing a deathclaw. I heard a scream behind me and saw the Villagers were being attack but the guards help defend. But then shocked when some Avees were about to take Corbin and Colleen. I aim my shotgun and started firing at the Avees killing them before they could take the kids. As the Troopers finish off the remaining Avees, my Pip-Boy detect hostile movement coming from the woods.

"Shit! Come on, We got to go!" I yelled.

I ran to the compass direction and so did everyone. I didn't know what monsters were about to come ambush us, but I don't want to risk more casualties today.

...

-3rd PoV-

"ED-E" The grey Nimbat replied.

"So what's a Nimbat like you doing out here?" Fidget asked. He sat up and looked at her with a confuse look.

"What's a Nimbat?" He asked.

She looked at him with worried face. Fidget think this Nimbat has some kind of amnesia, but also think he's not even a Nimbat at all. Then she replied, "Um...Like what I am and... What you are?"

ED-E looked down too and was surprised. He looked around and saw his old body but the front was opened.

"What... how... Is this even possible?"

"Are you okay ED-E?"

He looked at her and replied," That thing you've helped me out of... Was my old body."

"Your body?!"

"I didn't know how I became this... But being like this makes me feel... Alive." He said looking at his hand.

She was confused of all this, a Nimbat who used to be a metal ball was a craziest thing she'd ever heard. But the tone of ED-E voice, made her believe him.

"So... What were you?"

"I am Eyebot Duraframe Subject E both the prototype, and the last functional model for my creator Whitley test group. Though there are copies of me somewhere else but I don't know."

She was speechless on what he just said, but confused at the same time. ED-E then look at her and said, "That's all I can tell you about me, I couldn't remember anything else..."

"Okay then..."

During their conversation something was coming towards them from the right side. Fidget flew up in a attack position and ED-E was trying to fly like her but couldn't. As the rustling came closer, Fidget was about charge at the creature. But turns out the Creature was a Female Warmblood with Orange hair and blue dress.

"Oh, hey Ginger." Fidget greeted.

"Fidget where have you been, I been looking everywhere for you and Who's this?" Ginger asked looking at ED-E who was still flapping his wing but couldn't fly

"Oh this is ED-E, he's new around here... Very new." She replied.

ED-E Flapped harder which he almost fly but failed, landing on his face. Fidget chuckled at ED-E's attempt but felt kind of sad at the same time, Ginger walked to him and picked him up.

"You don't know how to fly?" She asked, ED-E replied in a sad face and nodded.

"How about I can teach him." Fidget said with a smile. ED-E looked at her with a surprise look.

"Don't worry, I'm fine to teach another Nimbat how to fly and This is my first time."

"How about teaching him when we get back to the camp?" Ginger asked.

"Better to teach him somewhere safe than out here."

ED-E then smiles at her and said, "Thank you."

...

 **A fenced camp with a NCR flag hoisted up**

NCR Rangers were fending off hordes of Monsters at the entrance, some were Regular Rangers and some were Veterans, There are Troopers and some engineers injured during the ongoing attack, A squad of NCR snipers along with the Engineers who aren't hurt were looking after the injured since they don't have any medics in their camp, dead bodies of both humans and monsters were on the battlefield, and Some Heavy Troopers that were there helped the Rangers against the monsters. Chief Hanlon was still handling the radio calling for any NCR personnel or anyone who are out there.

"Hanlon we can't hold them off for long, Where the hell is our back up!" A Ranger Veteran yelled and kicked away a imp that was closed to him, then fire his shotgun at two beasts that was charging at him, throws his shotgun at a Avee hard which was fell to the ground, and pick up a Assault carbine from a dead trooper then starts shooting down monsters with the other Rangers.

"Damn it! Please anyone, We don't know how long we can take on these monsters!" Hanlon requested, when he was about to continue, the Avees got through the soldiers and found their way deep in the camp. Chief took out his Sequoia and starts shooting at them managing to kill two. "Go back to where ever hell you flew from!"

A hand came from the ground and grabbed Hanlon by the ankle, that He shot the hand which let him go and went back to the ground. "What in the-"

Beasts and Imps came up from the ground and ready to kill everything in the camp. Hanlon tried to warn the soldiers but was knocked down. A beast walked to him ready its spear to pierce the chief's heart out but didn't when something hit the beast from him. The monsters looked and saw what just hit that beast. A Warmblood wearing a cape, a hat, and holding a weird sword. The monsters all ran charge at him but were all taken down with one swing of his sword.

The Warmblood looked at the Chief and offered him a hand, Hanlon accepted it and got back up. "I don't know who or what you are, but thanks for the aid."

"Yeah, but what are you people?" The warmblood.

"Chief! We need assistance now!" The Ranger yelled again.

"Damn it! I'll tell you once we cleared out these monsters, Go help out the Soldiers near the gate!" Hanlon said. The Warmblood shook his head and ran to the gates where the soldiers are fighting at. He jumped over them and attack the monsters, The soldiers were surprise on what this Warmblood as he slash his way through many of the monsters.

"Who is that guy?" A Regular ranger said.

"Don't know, but he's on our side. Keep firing at the monsters!" Said the same Ranger Veteran, then all of them continues to fire at the monsters.

"I wonder how recon team is doing trying to find out-" A heavy trooper said but was cut when a Three Imps got close to him, thankful was save by his comrades. "Where these bastards are coming from!"

...

In the forest where 10 bodies of NCR troopers laid on the ground in pools of blood, A figure almost like Raze but a female with a white hair with a ponytail, a cape, and a double bladed sword with purple marking like she has on her grey armor. She was looking at the kills she made and examining them wondering what they are. A beast approach her from behind and whisper something to her.

"Raze is dead?! Who killed him?" She asked and looked back at the beast. He pointed at one of the bodies of the soldiers.

"He was killed by a group of these creatures?!"

The beast shook his head and held up one finger.

"One killed him... How is that-" She stopped when she heard two voices coming from behind them.

"Colonel, We've searching hours and no sign of any civ-" It was the Colonel along with McCredie, they saw the dead bodies of troopers then the moonblood with the beast.

"What the fuck is tha-" McCredie could continue, he was impaled in the heart by the moonblood's double bladed sword. Then the sword begins to glow purple and flew back to the moonblood, Moore was shocked on what happen to McCredie and began to shooting everything she got with her service rifle, but the moonblood parry every bullet she fires.

-Click Click Click-

"Shit!" Once Moore was out, she held her rifle like a blunt weapon and charges at moonblood with a yell.

...

-A loud scream-

"What was that?!" Fidget asked in a panic expression.

"It came from this way!" Ginger pointed, then her along ED-E went to the direction.

"Hey! Why are you going that way, safe is this way!" Fidget yelled pointed at the direction where they used to be walking to, then sighs and went after them.

Once there they saw multiple the soldiers dead, Ginger and Fidget don't know what they are but ED-E do, this made him scared. Then saw the moonblood with the blood of the dead Colonel all over her and Moore's sliced body. Ginger was shocked to know who was the moonblood.

"Marlene?!"

The moonblood looked and saw Ginger with two nimbats. She slowly walked towards them and stand.

"Ginger... It's been awhile, Ever since Zeplich Village."

"Why did you kill these soldiers...?" ED-E asked in a scared manner.

"These being were interfering with me and Raze's revenge on the warmbloods by slaughtering our children." Marlene replied.

"Why would you consider foul creatures like these to be your children? And what revenge?" Ginger asked in a angry look.

"Me and Raze cared for them and made them our own, then made them into our personal army of vengeance. Vengeance on warmbloods villages. Raze already took care of one that is called Aurora."

"Oh no!" Fidget screamed.

"What?! They weren't part of any of this Marlene! Those were my neighbors!"

"They didn't care for the people who died by Gaius's hands, so I did what's necessary..."

"What happened to you, you used to care about peace and now you wanted destruction on my people!"

"I don't want to kill you or anyone like "you", now please leave..." Marlene asked but Ginger didn't replied back.

ED-E try to do something, then raised both of his hands and blast of energy blasted at Marlene which she dodge. ED-E didn't know it actually worked and said, "Wow..."

"Grrr, if your against everything I'm doing..." Marlene readied herself to charge at them. "So be it!"

Ran towards them but was stopped by shotgun pellets and fell to the ground. She looked to see who did it and Saw the courier pointing his shotgun at her along with some troopers and warmbloods behind him.

"Pick on someone your own damn size, you lunatic!"

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay... But I did it. I might finish another chapter somewhere next month or the beginning maybe. Please comment and give suggestions. Peace out!**


	4. Ain't that a kick in the head

-Todd's PoV-

"So. You're the one who killed my brother." The Moonblood said and looking at me.

"I had to... " I said with an angry stare, I didn't mentioned Corbin shooting him because I don't this psycho lady going after him or his sister. "He would've killed the rest of the Villagers!"

She looked at the warmbloods behind than back to me, then chuckle.

"How honorable of you, But honor is far beyond the warmbloods view. " She said, then readied her sword.

"You want honor." I put away my shotgun and brought out my katana in its sheath. She gasp on seeing my katana and so did the orange hair girl. "You'll get one."

"That's... No it can't be!"

"Oh, for fuck sake. Not this again."

"Where did you get that!? It-"

"Listen lady I bought this blade from Mick & Ralph's, So I don't know what the hell you talking about!" I said.

She charges at me, I quickly dodge and pull out my katana. When she turned around, looked at each other with our weapons ready then she said, " We shall see..."

After a brief moment of silence, The moonblood charged at me again but I held my ground this time and blocked her attack. I attacked back, but she blocked every slash I make and her purple markings started to glow. Didn't know why she's glowing until she threw her double bladed sword, then dodged it but came back. I quickly jumped over the sword which it hits a tree, then charged at the moonblood girl before she can summon her sword back at me. Manage to slash at her chest armor two times and was about pierce her center, but jumped over me to get away. She grabbed her sword and tries to strike me down, But I quickly dodged the attack. So I ran close to her with a hard hit and block again. With our weapon clashing each, we gave each other a stair in the eyes and push each other back. She attack at a fast speed, I manage block them. One of the attacks manage to get my hat, which is now on her blade. She immediately ripped it off, That was my favorite hat. She started glowing again, this time spins her weapon then throwing it at me. Like last time I quickly dodged it, and came back this time coming right for my head. I got to the ground quickly and the sword came back to her, when I got up from ground she landed behind me and slashed my back before I could turn making a huge cut, which caused me to drop my katana.

Everyone was shocked on what happened, seeing this cause the troopers to draw their rifles and aim at the moonblood. When they were about to shoot her, I turned around and hit the moonblood head with my katana sheath. Then I clenched my fist and Punch her straight in the face causing her upper left part of her mask to break, showing a violet color eye. Throw in a upper cut which cause her to fall to the ground. I walk close to her, but she got back up and stopped me.

"Enough!" She yelled.

"..."

"Your determination and fighting skills is very admirable. But that blade... Its Elysian."

I didn't know what she means by that. I was about to ask her some questions, but it looks like she is about to leave. She glows once more, then that one monster with her leaves.

"I'll spare the Warmbloods... For now. But beware... They'll come for you and Ginger." She said.

"What do you mean-"

"Farewell." She jumped away before the troopers could chase her.

My vision begin to blur, I touched my back to see some sort of purple substance on my hand. Then after a moment of silence, I fall to the ground and my vision begins to darken. I could hear footsteps coming towards me, voices came next to me but couldn't hear the sentence right.

"Six! Six Ple... get ..!"

"He's ...n pois... get him ... safe!"

"Todd!"

I completely blacked out.

...

-3rd PoV-

When the monsters retreated, The Rangers along the troopers who defended the gate gather dead bodies the of monsters and putting them in a pile. While Chief Hanlon was talking to the warmblood name Dust.

"So let me get this straight, You people here are a military called NCR, who came from another world by a hole in the sky?" Dust asked.

"It was like something out of a one of those pre-war children comic books, it took everyone who was at the Dam and all of Hoover Dam itself."

"Is this all the people who were sucked by that hole?" Dust asked again while looking at the camp then at every Personnel in sight.

"Frankly no, there were more than this including some follower doctors and BoS soldiers. We don't know this new world or how hostile it is. But meeting you say there's civilize folks here not just these monsters." Chief Hanlon said.

"Must been rough, for your people's first day here."

Before the Chief could say anything else, A ranger came to him with a surprise look on his face.

"What is it ranger?"

"A group of troopers arrived including The Courier along with some locals of this land. But he's badly injured." The Ranger said, then the three went to where the group of NCR personnel are and saw Todd being bandage up by a Veteran Ranger.

"What happened?" Dust asked.

"He fought some sort of lizard lady and was slashed his back by her sword, Then she ran away." A trooper replied. Dust looked at Todd, then heard some people trying to get in the crowd and saw the people from Aurora along with Fidget and Ginger. The two were shocked to see who's in front of them.

"...Dust?" Fidget said with tears in her eyes.

Dust looks at them then smile with tears coming down his face, then Fidget flew towards him and hug him on the head.

"It's good to see you again, Fidget."

Ginger walks up to Dust and slaps him in the face with both mad and sad expression, it also caused Fidget to let go of Dust's head.

"Don't... Ever do something stupid like that again!" Ginger shouted.

"Ginger, I-" Dust was cut off when she hugged him. Ginger begins to cry on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her and embraced the hug. Some of the troopers and rangers didn't know what's going on, as for the ones who do smile on the reunion including the misfits and the people from Aurora, Then two 1st recon troopers carry Todd to the medical area of the camp.

"Dust!"

"Corbin?" He said and Both Corbin and Colleen ran up to him, then gave him a hug while Ginger was still hugging him. Fidget came in to hug Dust's head.

"Uh...Guys? Your crushing me..."

"Just let it happen Dust." Fidget replied with a smirk.

...

 **Unknown Village Inside a House**

One fox warmblood wearing a royal assassin uniform was chatting on a device with someone while two were guarding him, one male mouse warmblood with leather armor carrying a sword, and one rabbit female with metal armor carrying a hammer.

"I don't know your majesty, The monsters somehow stop their attacks on the village and others -"

While he was talking the two warmbloods talk to one another.

"So how do you think the monsters stopped? Can it be the moonbloods doing." The male warmblood asked.

"Maybe... Or it could of been someone took down their leader." The female warmblood replied.

"But who could of manage to stop those beast's leader?"

"That... I do not know."

"Yes your majesty, I'll wait for the soldiers arrival and handle the new arrivals of Falana, I won't fail you." He said and turn off the device. He turn to the two soldiers and tell them about the current order.

"There are soldiers from the royal lands coming to aid us for the new arrivals. But first we need to know what they're doing, find the moonbloods and their sympathizers." The assassin said.

"What would you have us do?" The male warmblood asked.

The assassin looks at the mouse and walk up to him in a serious manner.

"Hunt down any sympathizers you could find, show them what happen to traitors, Do what you think is necessary! Have your some of your Militia troops ready Kale. As for you Tabris."

"Hm?" She replied.

"It's about a blacksmith from Archers' Pass..."

...

-Todd PoV-

 **1 Day Later.**

During my unconscious state, There was nothing until I was in a different village which was familiar to me somehow. At first it was all nice and normal, but then it was engulfed in flames like the other dream. Suddenly I smell something awfully, which smell like... Blood. I looked on the ground only to see corpses of dead people and blood, it was a bloodbath. I could tell that these were Warmbloods. I heard heavy footsteps behind me, I turned slowly only to see a warmblood. He wore this blue and purple armor, have long hair with a beard, a purple cape, and wielding a big sword. He was staring at me with hatred on his face.

"Who the hell are you!? Why did you kill these people!?" I asked.

He said nothing.

"Answer me damn it!"

He didn't, but charged at me in a fast speed. I had no weapon and try to run, but manage to get close to me and slash me.

...

I woke up breathing hard again, only to wake up somewhere different. There were injured NCR troopers and engineers, also see the 1st recon troopers being the medics.

"Huh... Wasn't expecting this. Guess this is where the distress call is from, but where are the warmbloods at?" I thought to myself.

"Oh, Your awake! Some of us thought you weren't gonna wake up." I turn to see Moska with Sarahi carrying medical supplies then resume what they're doing.

"You should of dodge more quick." After hearing that, I remember who voice that and turn around to see Boone standing behind me.

"Hey, Boone. Good to see you survived like most of the people here, did the others make it?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure about Veronica, Cass, Or Arcade. But ED-E..." He said, while stopping when he said ED-E's name. Then I saw something crawl to his right shoulder, it was some sort of bat thing.

"Six!" The bat said.

"Wait, ED-E?!" I was surprised to see ED-E being this instead of a beat up eyebot.

"Yeah, It's me. I'm a Nimbat!"

"A Nimbat?" I said, then another one flew in and it's a female with different colors.

"There you are, I was looking for you!" She said to ED-E.

"Who she?" I asked, then she looked at me.

"Me? I'm Fidget! Guardian of the sword of Ahrah!"

"...Um."

"What?"

"Don't mean to be rude, but aren't you small to be a guardian?" I asked

"That what I asked when I first met her." A warmblood with a cape and a hat, walked in. He then said to me his name, "I'm Dust"

"Hey, your that guy who helped Corbin. Oh, Todd by the way" I said.

"Corbin told me about you, Todd. You're a courier right? Didn't know a delivery person can fight so well." Dust said to me with a smile.

"When you live in a world that's been destroyed filled with mutants and psychopaths, You got to prepare yourself."

"Dust, We should get going." I have no Idea where that voice came from.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked, Also I notice the sword with him was glowing.

"I'm heading to Archers' pass, There's a blacksmith I know who can build some items for me. Then somewhere important."

When I heard blacksmith, I knew there's someone who can fix things. So I asked Dust if he could take a rifle of mine and let the blacksmith fix it.

"Hey Dust, If you don't mind could you bring my broken weapon to that blacksmith friend of yours?"

"I'll see if she can do it." He said, Then I handed him my broken Survivalist rifle and a schematic of the rifle which I made myself back in the Mojave.

When he was about to leave, Fidget flew to him.

"You want me to come along, like old times?" Fidget asked.

"Why wouldn't I Fidget. I'm used to you being with me." Said Dust.

As they leave, Fidget yell to ED-E "Don't worry, We'll continue when I get back!"

I look at ED-E who was waving goodbye to them. I guess ED-E doesn't know how to fly and Fidget is helping, that's was nice of her. I got up from the medical bed and was about to get my duster, shirt, and mask until I Boone stopped me for a second.

"Listen, We maybe in a another world. But there more to it than just these animal people or the monster." He said.

"I got a feeling we're brought to this world on purpose. Why though?" I asked.

ED-E jump on my right shoulder, then before Boone leave. He turn his head to me and said.

"I don't know, but while you're out there, you may find the answers about all of this. Also Todd."

"What, Boone?" I asked.

"I think you should get yourself clean up. Smell like you've been dead for awhile." He said then leave.

After that I thought to myself in a moment of silence Maybe Boone is right, Maybe there is an answer to vortex and the dreams I'm getting. That I just need to find some clues on what's going on and stop whatever causing all of this.

Then I smelled myself ... Boone was right. I do smell like a dead man.

"But where the hell do I wash myself?" I said.

"Oh I know where, It's a river south from here where Ginger is going. Why don't you just wash there?" Said ED-E.

I looked at ED-E with a confused expression, washing in a open area.

"...You got to be kidding me."

...

 **At a river**

Well he wasn't kidding and it was in a forest which was fine, So I just go with it and went straight here. The water looks clean like the ones near Hoover Dam back at the Mojave, ED-E climb down my back, I was about unwrapped my bandage. I know I was recently cut by a double bladed sword, Thankfully I brought an extra bandage to wrap up my wound when I'm done. When my bandage was off, I touch my back and felt the wound been stitched up.

"Thank god those snipers know how to stitch up a wound."

I proceed to take my remaining clothes off except my boxers, then get in the water. It was cold that shivered for a moment, then started washing myself. ED-E is just minding his own business, sitting right next to my clothes and thinking about something.

During my bath, I thought I heard a small scream, but I just shrugged thought it was just in my head and continue. Until the scream became louder, me and ED-E looked at where the scream is coming from.

"That sounds like Ginger, She's in trouble!" Said ED-E.

"Stay here, ED-E. I got this."

"But-"

"You haven't mastered that body yet. So please stay safe here." I told ED-E, then follow the river to where Ginger is at.

...

-3rd PoV-

 **On the other part of the river**

A group of seven armed male warmbloods surround Ginger while she was naked.

"Well... If it isn't the lizard sympathizing whore, Who was there when Gaius died along with some of the soldiers who fought with him." One of them Said.

"Soldiers who were some of our family member!" Another said who hold Ginger from behind. She struggle to get free, but the guy behind her hold her tightly. One came in front of Ginger looking straight into her eyes.

"Please don't-" Ginger was slapped in the face before she could finish.

"It's too late for that bitch! Time to pay... With your-"

 _ **Whistle**_

They looked to see Todd. They pointed their weapons at him, ready to charge at.

"You know what, I was about to use my sword to fight fair. But after seeing what's going on here. " He said then brought out his All American rifle and his face went into a pissed off look.

" Fuck it." Then open fire at the warmbloods killing them all with headshots except for the one holding Ginger. Pieces of skulls, brain tissue, eyeballs, headless bodies, and blood now cover the river area they're standing on.

"Stay back or I'll kill her!" He said with a knife at Ginger's throat.

"Really? Guns can kill things faster, and you want me to believe that you can kill her with that before I can kill you with this?" Said Todd.

"I mean it, one step close-" He stopped when something jumped on his face, which caused him let go of Ginger.

"Ah! What in the name of-!" He yelled. The thing was ED-E, Biting on his face. When the guy finally got ED-E off and threw him outside of the river, he was hit in the face by Todd's gun and fell into the water.

Ginger was scared stiffed upon the carnage Todd made. Todd holstered his rifle and looked back with a worried look. "You ok?"

"Yes..." She replied in a scared tone. Todd blushes then turn quickly and goes to where ED-E landed at. Ginger looked down and covered herself with an embarrassed look, then went to a cleaner spot of the river which is close by to wash all the blood off.

Todd picks up ED-E then said, "You alright ED-E?"

ED-E turned his head to Todd, opens his eye's gentle, and smiles.

"See. I'm ready."

"Hehe, one of these day's you'll be hit on something hard. Just try not to do something crazy like that again." Said Todd.

While the two talked to each other the warmblood who got hit by Todd's gun got out of the water and tries to run away. But Todd saw him before he run, Put's ED-E on his shoulder, and started shooting which he missed.

"Shit! Come back here, You sick Bastard!" Todd said then started chasing him to the forest while ED-E was hanging on.

"You're not getting away!" He said while firing a couple rounds at the Warmblood.

The Warmblood started to laugh and was about to taunt Todd until something grabbed him. Todd stopped and went to where the guy was grabbed only to find him with his throat slit. Todd was shocked on the site along with ED-E who made a small eep noise.

"What. the. hell." Is all Todd could say, then he had a feeling that someone was behind him. He turned slowly around to see a warmblood girl wearing some sort of hat similar to Dust's with a ninja like mask covering her lower part of her face, Kimono like clothing with some armor and the skirt is short, long purple ponytail hair, and wielding a katana similar to his katana design.

"Shit!" He said pointing his rifle at her. The two didn't do anything but stare at each other.

"Who are you?!" ED-E yelled in a shocked tone.

"..."

"Listen, We were just trying to get this guy for threatening our friend. We don't want any trouble with you." Said Todd, then holstered his All-American rifle.

After a moment of silence, She nodded and put away her Katana.

"There no harm, no foul. Just friendly-"

Todd stopped when the girl grabbed his head and looked at it. She had a observant and then a surprise look letting go of Todd, stepped back slowly before running away. That moment left the two very confused on what just happened.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I have no idea..." ED-E replied.

"ED-E! Todd!" Ginger called out to the both of them, They look and saw her walking fast toward them all dressed.

"Why did you two-?"

"We were chasing down the guy who grabbed you , but he was killed by a strange lady who just left!" ED-E replied.

"Yeah, what ED-E said."

"Oh...Um, Todd." She said with a weird out face pointing at his body.

Todd looks down forgot he was just wearing his boxers.

"Shit!" He said giving ED-E to Ginger then runs back to get his clothes.

"What a strange man."

* * *

 **Finally got chapter 4 done! Sorry for the delay for the past months, there are somethings that got me distracted from completing this like life and stuff. So I don't know when I'm gonna be posting chapter 5, but It won't be very long or early.**


End file.
